Gal Pals(fanfiction)
Gal Pals is a fanfiction written by Alex Veres. It is based on the 2016 Nickelodeon series "The Loud House", which is about a young boy who is the middle child and only son in a chaotic family of eleven children. This fanfiction showcases Lincoln Loud having some problems he tells people, who then pass it on to others, with more people listening in. This would briefly sour Lincoln's relationship with his family, with Lori Loud and Lynn Loud Jr being bitter towards him, and the rest of them being the opposite. This fanfiction was published on March 20, 2019, and completed on August 14 the same year. Plot Official description: "Lori and Leni get into a fight, after the former loses a golf game. Said fight later causes the rest of the Loud Sisters to get caught up in it all. Overwhelmed by the chaos, Lincoln escapes the house and heads downtown for some peace and quiet. There, he has a chance meeting with three of Lori's classmates. What does the future hold for Lincoln, after crossing their path?" Synopsis Chapter 1: Rough Night One night in Royal Woods, Lincoln Loud sneaks out of his house to avoid a new Sister Fight Protocol that has broken out. It is then revealed that his eldest sister, Lori, was participating in a golf game against Carol Pingery, but unfortunately, Lori's younger sister, Leni, acted like a football fan, even blowing an air horn, the horn causing Lori to mess up her shot and lose the match to Carol. Lori is bitter towards Leni, and the two get into another big fight, which would later bring the other eight sisters into the fray. This is the very reason for Lincoln sneaking out. At 8:30 PM in downtown Royal Woods, Michigan, the hometown for the Loud family, Lincoln, having trouble on where to stay for the night to avoid the chaos, and not having any money to do his favorite things, is spooked by a vehicle that belongs to Carol Pingery. It is at this moment that he actually meets her and Whitney, and has a reunion with Becky. They ask him about his current presence, and he summarizes what has happened, his stomach gurgling to show his hunger, thanks to him leaving his house before dinner was even served, not that it was ever made by anyone. Learning everything, the girls take him to Gus' Games and Grub, where Lincoln earns enough money to do things. Chapter 2: Games, Grub, Girls, and Gab Sessions At the arcade, he runs into Girl Jordan, or just Jordan as they're outside Royal Woods Elementary, and she after learning from Lincoln about the trio bringing him here, asks what he is doing, only for him to take his seat at the booth the trio are in, with Jordan returning to her own. Looking at Jordan's booth, he discovers Stella, Christina(his former crush), Paige(his newest one), Haiku(a friend of Lincoln's 8-year-old sister Lucy), Kat(someone Lincoln angered a while back), Cici(a friend of Lynn), and Phoebe(a photographer and friend of Lynn), the last two girls Lincoln had angered during his middle school orientation. They confront him about that, and he snaps. Recovering, Lincoln tells the trio that brought Lincoln to Gus', as well as Jordan and the seven girls at her booth, not only about the events at the golf game and the Sister Fight Protocol but also of Luan's prank apocalypse nature and his family making him sleep in their pet Charles' doghouse and standing out in a beach all day inside a Squirrels Mascot costume(resulting in him getting a sunburn), believing too deeply in superstitions. It earns horrid responses from the girls around him. After the long talk, and Lincoln's curfew nearing, he tries to leave, but the girls urge him to stay, and he complies, with Whitney, maintaining Lincoln's mother Rita as an emergency contact, telling her he's staying at a friend's. Chapter 3: A Night at Jordan's and A Day at the Park After the fun comes to an end, Jordan and her family take Lincoln in, and everyone else leaves, telling their families and other friends everything Lincoln had told them regarding the chaos of the Loud house. Jordan's mother, volunteering to get Lincoln's stuff from his house, endures the chaos for herself and actually knows what Lincoln is going through. After she returns and showers, Lincoln talks with Jordan about how he feels like a mistake, thinking he has harmed not only his sisters but his friends as well. Jordan helps him recover from that via a pillow fight, and they turn in for the night. While sleeping, Lincoln has an Ace Savvy-related nightmare about a dark version of the Full House Gang, known as the Blackjack Gang(a creation of Flash Card). His nightmare wakes everyone up, and he tells Jordan and her parents everything about it, Jordan and her mother feeling sympathy for Lincoln. That morning, Lincoln is refreshed after sleeping better without any nightmares the second time. After he makes scrambled eggs for breakfast and eats it with Jordan's family, the parents starting to ship their daughter with Lincoln, they and everyone arrive at the park, where Jordan tells everyone about Lincoln's nightmares and that he not only came up with the Full House Gang but got it published by Bill Buck, the original creator. They have a new level of respect for Lincoln and wonder about his sisters. That is when Jordan's mother tells everyone about her encounter with Lincoln's sisters during the Sister Fight Protocol, causing them to discuss what needs to be done, and what they should do with Lincoln. Chapter 4: Making Plans At the park, Lincoln's new friends and their families discuss several plans for Spring Break to do with Lincoln, the first two plans(a trip to the beach and a trip to the town pool) being shot down. Lincoln, meanwhile, is playing frisbee with Christina, Jordan, and the latter's dog Ajax, who Lincoln got on good terms with when he slept at Jordan's. His attention is directed towards the others, and he and the other two make their way to the table, with loads of food awaiting them, including salads, fruit, chips, sandwiches, and sweets. During the feast, the girls would tell Lincoln everything about their plans for Spring Break. These plans would include a trip to Dairyland(Jordan), a spa day(Carol), an Ace Savvy convention(Becky), reading poetry at the Burnt Bean(Haiku), a round of mini-golf(Whitney), a BBQ cookout at the park(Christina), and a pool party(Jordan), with a sleepover at her place. Everyone agrees to the idea, with Lincoln worrying about his sisters finding out about his new friends being their old ones. The girls' parents tell him that they've got it covered, and things might actually turn out well for Lincoln. Chapter 5: Lincoln's Troubled Mind What seems like a normal day at school is a terror for Lincoln Loud. In every single class on that day, Lincoln would suffer daymares regarding his sisters. First off, in his normal class with Mrs. Agnes Johnson, she catches him staring off into space as he thinks about his sisters. In Woodshop, he and Clyde McBride try to build an Easter egg basket with Easter nearing, only for the basket to come out wrong. In English, he wrote a paper regarding his Spring Break plans with his new posse, only to add in his worry about his sisters, as a result of finding out he betrayed them, slaughtering him like the very first humans to exist(the Persians, the Spartans, the Romans, etc.). In Art class, he paints a grotesque portrait based entirely on his Ace Savvy nightmare. Finally, in gym class with Coach Pacowski, he hallucinates his 13-year-old sister Lynn Jr mocking him, catching the attention of everyone. At lunch, his friends Clyde, Liam, Zach Gurdle, Rusty Spokes, and Stella question his behavior, resulting in Jordan telling them everything he told her and several others regarding his sisters and nightmares, and they all feel a sense of disgust and dread washing over them. Lincoln is called to Principal Wilbur Huggins' office, with Jordan following along to help Lincoln in telling Huggins everything about his sisters and nightmares. Because of this, Huggins lets Lincoln leave early, and after Lincoln leaves, Huggins decides to make phone calls. Chapter 6: A Trip to Dairyland With Spring Break starting, Lincoln and Jordan make several plans to do at Dairyland, which has an attraction known as the Butter Churn, which, not only is basically a drop tower in the style of an Amish butter churn but also has Jordan scared of it. The next day, the two and Stella pay a visit to Dairyland, while the Sister Fight Protocol is still going on at the Loud house, as Clyde had witnessed, with each sister angry at each other. Clyde interpreted that as a scenario in which a simple sneeze would result in a shootout. The perfect metaphorical/analogical/allegorical description of the Sister Fight Protocol. Back with Lincoln and his friends Jordan and Stella, they enter Dairyland and ride on its attractions, like the Bull Pen Bumper Cars, the dunk tank(where Lincoln wins Jordan a polar bear plushie), the Milk Shaker, the House of Mirrors, the Butcher Shop(a haunted house), the Dairy-Go-Round(a carousel), a mechanical bull, and the funhouse. After that, Jordan and Stella talk to Lincoln about what spas have and how they would welcome everyone. And then, they all went on the Butter Churn, Jordan being skeptical at first. After riding on the drop tower, Jordan has a new and intense love for the ride, and they go on it a couple more times. Afterward, they go get some pizza to eat and look at a firework show that creates images dedicated to Spring and Spring Break. With that done, they return home. Meanwhile, Stella's parents gather with Jordan's and Wilbur Huggins, the meeting regarding Lincoln's situation with his family. Chapter 7: Lincoln at the Spa After leaving Dairyland, Lincoln and the two girls agree for him to bunk with the latter this time. At his house, he meets Stella's grandmother and learns from them about their Philippine origins. That night, Stella and her grandmother brew a fresh batch of tea to help Lincoln sleep easier during the night so that he wouldn't have to deal with any nightmares again. The following morning, Lincoln and Stella head to the bus stop, where the others from Gus' and the park are waiting for them. At the bus stop, Lincoln reunites with Chaz, who reveals his sister to him, Dana, who happens to see Lincoln as her favorite person. Everyone then leaves for the spa once the bus arrives. At the spa, Chaz and Dana are told by Lincoln and Carol respectively everything that was brought up at Gus' Game and Grub, which causes them to have shocked perspectives on Leni(Chaz's girlfriend) and Lori. At the same time, the girls that are about the same age as Lincoln discuss their recently-discovered side of Lincoln they had never seen before. At the massage tables, Lincoln has a reunion with Ms. DiMartino, who discovers his sunburn and massages him using aloe vera. After the massage, he joins Carol, Becky, Whitney, and Dana in the mud baths, then everyone and the other girls relax in the hot tubs, the whirlpool giving him a relaxing vibe causing him to unknowingly hug Carol and Dana's waists. He finds out and gets shocked, then embarrassed, resulting in him confessing his honest opinions on the girls. This causes Jordan to kiss him on a check, then the rest of the girls show Lincoln some passionate affection, resulting in a PDA. It is at this moment that Carol decides to name the new group the "Gal Pals". As the spa trip comes to a close, Lincoln has a conversation with an employee named Randy, who has a history with Lincoln's 6-year-old sister Lola. With the group now known as the "Gal Pals" leaving, the patrons have still heard everything about Lincoln's situation and were familiar with his sisters, who have also done bad to them. So have Royal Woods Middle School Principal Ramirez and Coach Keck. Things will bone the Loud sisters in horrible ways someday. Chapter 8: The Ace Savvy Convention Lincoln attends an Ace Savvy convention. But before that, he stays a night with Carol and her family, where he learns to tame Carol's corgi, Alistar. At the convention, he is with Stella, Becky, Clyde, Joey, Jordan, and Chaz. At one point, he runs into Renee, who buys a chessboard Lincoln had hopes of getting, and she quizzes him on the Checkmate story she never realized he created. After winning, Renee gives him the board. After the quiz, Lincoln suddenly encounters Dana, who Chaz once got into Ace Savvy a long time ago. Later, Lincoln is called onto stage by Bill Buck, where he gives autographs to people, including someone named Simon Sharp, that name giving Lincoln an odd sense of familiarity for a brief moment. After the autographs, Bill gives Lincoln a check worth $2,500 as a reward for the Checkmate series that Bill Buck was able to make a lot of profits off of. After Lincoln gets the check, he decides to order a chessboard for Renee online, and the two decide to sort things out with each other, becoming good friends for real, unlike last time. Chapter 9: Lincoln's Poetry Reading Lincoln, Clyde, Jordan, Becky, and Dana exit the convention with Joey and Chaz going to the grocery store to help the other Gal Pals with Becky and Jordan allowing Clyde as a member of the new Gal Pals group. They all head for the Burnt Bean, where Haiku, Phoebe, Cici, and Christina, with all of them, except for Lincoln, coming up with poems to share there. It is at this open mic that Haiku and the Burnt Bean proprietor, Amanda, reveal Haiku's real name to be Hildegard Matthews, and she reads an original poem about silence, with Jordan following along with a poem about the spring season, then Stella reading a haiku about how Spring Break can relieve the stress of school, followed by Dana reading a poem about life. Phoebe follows with a poem that is based on her days as a photographer, with Cici bearing a poem about how middle school students can get help from good friends, then Becky reads a poem that glorifies fashion. Clyde recites a poem of his called "Ode to Lori", only to be removed from the stage, but finish it nonetheless. The entire time these poems are read, Lincoln struggles to write his own, so Christina goes on stage to read a poem by Emily Dickinson. After that, Lincoln has finished writing and reads his poem, which is about family, to the audience, the inspirations coming from his sisters and his new friends. Suddenly, Royal Woods Middle School Superintendent Margaret Chen shows up and presents everyone with folders of documents from Royal Woods Child Protective Services, Lincoln expecting the documents to regard his family. Chapter 10: Karmaic Kountdown Let's go back several days to show what was going on with others since Lincoln left his house. After he left school early, Principal Huggins made a phone call to Margaret Chen and told her about Lincoln's situation based on what he and Jordan told him, then makes phone calls to Jordan's parents, learning about what the Loud House is like when it's chaotic, even getting similar information from the parents of Lincoln's Gal Pals. They all and Huggins get into a group call with Chen and tell her the stories. Later on at home, Chen gets information from Royal Woods Middle School Coach Amber Keck regarding information she heard at the spa regarding Lincoln, Lola, and Randy. Then she got a phone call from RWMS Principal Ramirez regarding information about the superstition fiasco, Luan's prank-pocalypse shenanigans, the Sadie Hawkins Dance, etc. Because of all this information, Chen makes a call to RWCPS. Two days after Spring Break started, or after Lincoln met who would eventually become his Gal Pals, things at the Loud residence were still abhorrent with the Sister Fight Protocol still going on. Of course, sometime during Spring Break, the sisters would leave the house in an attempt to "clear their heads", only to find themselves barred from their favorite places, and temporarily losing their special partners. Leni could not work at Reinenger's and can't contact Chaz. Lynn Jr, being disrespected by Polly Pain and Margot Roberts, could no longer participate in sports. Lucy didn't get to participate in any Morticians' Club meetings. Luan was being ignored by Benny and got into a hot sauce-related prank war with the Funny Business owner. At the residence, agents from Royal Woods Child Protective Services arrived to investigate, one of them, Mathers, developing a grudge against Lynn Jr after learning she injured his daughter Amy's foot at a football game between Royal Woods and Hazeltucky. Throughout the investigation, they learned the true chaos of the Loud House, being government agents and all. They even discovered Lisa(who got an email from West Coast University denying her entry after learning about privacy violations via tracking devices in the bodies and camera systems) and rounded her up, taking Lily with them, surprised the sisters had little influence on her in ways. Elsewhere, Lana would be ignored at repair places, even by Skippy, and Lola was barred from every single pageant temporarily. Lori would find that several people on her social media are against her now, and discover an image on Carol Pingery's page showing Lincoln and his new Gal Pals at the spa, along with a second image. She would send the image to the rest of the sisters. Simon Sharp would tell his older sister Sam the information he got about Lincoln, giving her a reason to her special someone, Luna, that until things become good, she's regretfully shutting her out. All the sisters would look at Lori's text and discover Lincoln with their friends at the spa, and they would be embittered. The sisters would get another image of Lincoln earning his check for his Checkmate comic. After that, the rest of the sisters, like Lisa and Lily, would be rounded up by the Child Protective agents(Agatha Greenwood, Mathers, McKenzie, Dayton, etc). At the building, the girls would be berated by the agents in regards to everything they have done to their brother, each other, and the town. Suddenly, the Loud sisters are bailed out by their parents, embittered at them, proving that they are in trouble for their actions. Chapter 11: The Foot Comes Down The sisters are returned home by their embittered parents, who tell them about the news that Royal Woods is against them now that everyone knows about their terrible actions towards them, and even towards Lincoln. A lot of chewing outs would take place since the Sister Fight Protocol cost Lynn Loud Sr his restaurant, Lynn's Table, and the revelations of Lincoln's home situation to the public temporarily cost Rita Loud her job at Dr. Feinstein's. With Lincoln being brought up, a lot of bickering would take place, with Lori, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lisa, and Lola opposing him, and the other five backing him. Lori would show everyone the spa image, the parents would show everyone an image of Lincoln with his sunburn, Randy's history with Lola, Luan's prank battle with her manager(Luan would use Mr. Coconuts to speak in her place and against her), and Lynn Jr's history with Amy Mathers. Later on, Lincoln would be brought up again, with Leni actually bringing the sisters, including Lori(only for a number of moments, which we'll get to later), to realize how much they miss him. They would even admit their own faults, like Lana admitting her enjoyment of dressing up like Lola, and Lucy being the real culprit who left a book in the toilet. Lynn Jr, choosing to be tough, would not confess her own faults. Yet, the parents would announce new changes. The Sister Fight Protocol would be abolished, Luan would not be doing anymore prank-pocalypse shenanigans, no more wild animals could be brought in, and no more science experiments would be performed. As an addition, the sisters would have to respect Lincoln in the correct way, must no longer give him advice based on their knowledge and logic, and no longer get to disturb him or force him to help them. After all that is sorted out, the family heads to the park, which has been closed to a private party, with Officer Schoffner brushing them up on the whole thing. They would look inside and discover the families of the Gal Pals, with Joey and Chaz as members, and even discover Lincoln of all people with them. Chapter 12: Panic at the Park A few hours before getting to the park, Lincoln helps the families of his Gal Pals load up their vehicles for the cookout and learns that Becky and Paige are sisters and that the Loud family has been barred from entering. In the present, the sisters are embittered, Lincoln's supporters from the previous chapter being the least angry, but Lori and Lynn Jr. being the most furious. They barge into the park, catching the attention of everyone there, including Lincoln. He becomes scared, as do a few others. He and they get to a shed with everyone trying to fend off Lori and Lynn. A fight ensues. In the shed, Lincoln and few of his new friends have made it, only to be cramped, with Jordan rushing to close the door before the sisters see it. They unfortunately notice and get to the shed to take Jordan down before going after Lincoln. However, they are driven away by a mystery ally using dodgeballs. Everyone gets out of the shed to look at the scene before them, with Lincoln having a reunion with Ronnie Anne Santiago. Characters Lincoln Loud Carol Pingery Becky Whitney Dana Girl Jordan Stella Christina Paige Hildegard Matthews Kat Cici Phoebe Chaz Joey